heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.08 - Two For Tea
A phone call out of the blue sees Fern in Chinatown on a fine Thursday afternoon. While she had been hoping to hear back about the part she auditioned for yesterday, the young waitress was just as delighted to hear Millie Collins on the other end of the line, and the pair arranged to meet for tea and catching up. Fern's more than a little excited, even having met Millie just once, she recalls the former tennis pro turned model as warm and friendly. Walking the couple blocks from the subway station, Fern turns a corner, immediately spotting the patio seating for the Red Lotus Restaurant and scanning the patrons for the blonde she's there to meet. Her sneakers pad lightly as she walks, the skirt of her sundress swishing with the movement, and there's a bounce in her step. Millie is waiting there, in a sleeveless tennis top and skirt. A tennis racket is resting nearby, and her hair is pulled into a pony tail. She did mention something about going to the gym afterwards, and is apparently dressed for it, including sneakers. There is hot tea waiting on the table with two tea cups, the table under some shade. Rather than people watching though, Millie appears to be working on a Lx-tablet...which would likely give Stark nightmares to say the least. It doesn't take much of a look to spot the beautiful blonde, and Fern veers to intercept, her smile blooming as she approaches Millie's table. "Millie," she greets as she nears, "Sorry I'm a little late. Mass transit was being typically unreliable today." Millie glances up, and then smiles brightly, "Fern! That's alright, I often take it myself." But she moves to stand and give you a warm hug. "Come, sit in the shade dear. It has been too long. I apologize that it has taken so long to find you." The hug is returned, and Fern unslings the bag from across herself, dropping it beside the other chair as she joins Millie at the table. "Oh no, I'm happy that you called at all. I didn't really expect it. I figured you were off doing exciting things with fantastic people." The words are light and playful, a comfortable banter that Fern falls easily into. "What have you been up to lately?" "You don't know," this surprises Millie a bit. "Founding The Gifted Foundation and some overseas photo shoots. I'm back though from the photo shoots, and ready to take The Gifted Foundation into an active program. Actually, that's one of the reasons I gave you a call. Remember me mentioning a photo shoot for fun, the two of us?" "I do," Fern says, nodding and then absently pushing her hair back out of her eyes. "I remember you talking about the Foundation, too, at that party." She had thought that talk of a photo shoot was just politeness on Millie's part, and she doesn't try to hide delight that the model is bringing it up. Millie smiles then, "How would you like to do a photo shoot for fun and charity, and potentially get a chance to wear some superhero gear?" She mmms, "I'm working with Tony Stark, my Public Relations board member on a calender where I would wear superhero gear. However, I don't think a calender solely on me would be necessary as this is a foundation about working together. I remember you, and how I thought that we would compliment each other in a photo shoot. We could get a practice one together too, since you haven't done one before," Millie's voice having that slight pleading to it as she asks the favor. Fern's eyes widen a bit as Millie puts her offer out, and she's quick to say, "Oh gosh, I think a calendar of you would sell tons, but I'd love to help out if I can." She leans forward, resting her elbows on the table, "It sounds like it would be a lot of fun. Who doesn't want to dress up like a superhero?" As long as it's for fun or a good cause, anyway. A wide grin appears on Millie's face, "Great! I'll let Tony know then. It's more fun with company, and like I said, I'll get us a practice session so we can have fun and goof off, experiment basically to see what works for us," Millie says. She truly does look delighted. "But now that is confirmed, what have you been up to lately Fern?" One may notice, she doesn't once mention Warren... "Just call any time, or text, and let me know what you need and when," Fern says, her grin matching Millie's. The question has her brows lifting, and an excited, hopeful cast taking her features. "I was on an audition yesterday," she confides, almost breathlessly. "For a television show. I'm just waiting to hear back whether they liked me or not." But, even in the midst of this news, she just has to know something and she shifts the conversation abruptly, but easily. "Ok, so, a friend and I were just talking about Mr. Stark last week. And we wondered if someone like him ever gets lonely." There's actually a touch of concern in her voice with this line of thought. "Like, does anyone ever just call him up and say 'hey, let's go out for pizza and a movie?' or does he just work, work, work all the time?" "I...honestly don't know," Millie says. "I asked him out for a few minutes on break one day to just chat about the foundation and see each other. He's a friend, and I enjoy his company, but nothing more than that," Millie says. "We are still getting to know each other," she admits. "If he is isolated, some is by his own doing by not approaching things seriously even when he obviously cares about it, but I do feel he is a very good man," Millie states. "Not that you need to repeat that exactly to your friend, just that Tony has his own unique personality, and how his private life is just that really." Millie knows he reads to children on Long Island and other little things about him, that she doesn't repeat, respecting the man's privacy. If he had been more serious though...Sebastian might not have snagged her, he is a tempting morsel. Fern laughs, the concern easing, "Oh, I don't mean to pry. We just thought that guys like him can be so dedicated to their work. I had to practically beg Justin to get out of the office the other day, just to take a break." The name comes casually, not like she's trying to drop it to be 'important', but just because she considers the CEO of Hammer Industries a friend like any other that she has. "It's just a shame to be so incredibly into work that play falls by the wayside." Obviously, Fern hasn't kept up with Tony Stark's mentions in the gossip columns, but even if she did she wouldn't put much stock in them. They're always making things up. A quiet mmm, "And who is Justin dear?" As any proper woman would ask, so does Millie! Millie doesn't realize Fern is associated with the often...'morally questionable' Justin Hammer. Then again, Fern wouldn't likely know Millie is dating the 'morally questionable' Sebastian Shaw. "Oh, I suspect Stark 'plays' plenty dear, though I wouldn't say that is healthy for him or any man. He's actually quite easily distracted by his 'play'," and Millie rolls her eyes at that comment. Yes, Stark is easily distracted. The alternate definition of 'play' comes into Fern's head with the eyeroll, and she blushes lightly, giggling and looking down. "Oh yeah... ok, well there's that, sure." Her eyes lift again almost immediately, finding Millie. "Justin Hammer, he's a business guy like Mr. Stark. He came into the restaurant one day, and he seemed kind of... lonely," she finishes with a shrug. She took Hammer's mannerisms, which most just dismiss as him being an ass, as a bid for attention, like a kid acting out in school. "I thought he could maybe do with a friend, and he's really nice." There's no indication that there's anything more between the pair than just a friendship. A little bit of a cough, as Millie almost chokes on her hot tea. "Nice? Justin Hammer, CEO and Owner of Hammer Industries, member of the Hellfire Club?" She stares at Fern a bit. "You surprise me Fern. If you can turn a man like that into a puppy, I am very impressed. I understand he's almost as bad as Lex Luthor, whom though amusing, is a dangerous man indeed and whom I suspect thinks charity is an alternative word for good public relations." Millie shakes her head gently, "Then again, I have no real room to judge. Many men wear masks to cover up their real shelves, especially men in power." She sighs softly that that. "As I very much learned by accident of course." The cough has Fern concerned at once, but Millie goes on so there seems no need to be ready to reach over and pat her on the back. Fern can relax again. "Oh, I didn't know he belongs to that club," she notes, frowning lightly. There's a way that Fern says 'that club' that may indicate she wasn't incredibly fond of it. "Well, Warren's a member too, so I suppose a lot of people are." Her head tilts, very much like a puppy herself, and Fern admits, "I've only seen Mr. Luthor once, that was that night we met. There were a lot of important, busy people there." And she wouldn't have even been there if not for benefit of her date. She reaches out, taking up her teacup and having a sip, putting it back gently onto the saucer. There's something about Millie's words that has the light frown back, questioning, "Is everything alright, Millie?" A gentle nod, and a bit of a shy smile. "Yes, merely...complicated." Millie doesn't do 'girl talk' very often, so this is a rare opportunity for her. She still weighs her words however before she speaks again, "Do you remember meeting Sebastian Shaw?" Fern doesn't really have to think about it, it's not like she'd forgetting meeting the imposing Shaw, even if it was briefly. "Oh sure, it was just for a second, but I remember him." Her tone stays even, because if Millie is about to say something nice about him, she doesn't want it to seem like the guy scared her a bit. No matter if he did. "Well, let's just say, first impressions were never good with Sebastian," using his first name. "Even when he sat down, I knew what he was going to go on about. The blank check he handed me though? That...greatly surprised me. And it started me thinking." Another sip of her hot tea is drank. "So I asked to meet him afterwards, we went to the castle in Central Park that has the nice view, and we...just talked. We met again after that, and then again. I suppose you are getting the picture." Obviously. "Did you happen to see his interview on the channel owned by LexCorp?" Millie falls silent about that. Fern's lips curve slowly as she does, indeed, get the picture. While the interview Millie speaks of may have hurt Shaw's rating, the model's relationship with him raises it on Fern's chart. Granted, she doesn't know Millie well, but she seems so nice that Fern has no problem giving the benefit of the doubt. And surely someone as nice as Millie wouldn't be with someone that wasn't just as nice. Deep down. "I know the castle," she says, nodding. "And all that really matters is if you're happy." Millie's last question gets an immediate head shake in the negative, "No, I..." don't have a tv? People look at her weird when she says that, so Fern quickly finishes, "... missed it. I hope it went well?" A slight nod, "Well, Shaw Industries stock dropped for a while, but it has since recovered. That sort of happens when a man makes a corporate campaign on anti-mutant security, and then publicly confesses he really isn't anti-mutant at all and is quite the opposite." Millie smiles softly, and perhaps a bit proudly at the memory of what Sebastian did. "He's Treasurer of The Gifted Foundation, and he does really care. It has perhaps surprised me more than anyone else, as I've known him in passing for a few years now." Millie blushes a touch, and then clears her throat delicately, "And he can be quite endearing. I think I about made him faint when I asked him if his apology meant we could make a go of a 'relationship'." And a smile starts to curl up about her lips then. "We are dating now. I know just coming out and saying, 'I'm dating Sebastian Shaw' could cause quite a shock...so I built up the history of it; especially since I can hardly believe it myself." Fern's brows arch as Millie mentions Shaw's previous stand against mutants, and his turn-around. "Well that's good," she says quickly. Looking almost apologetic, Fern shrugs, "I don't pay attention to business stuff, and all this other stuff, gifted people and all, it still so new to me. So whatever he said before doesn't matter to me nearly as much as what he says now. And that he makes you happy," she adds, grinning at Millie's soft blush. A nod at that. "I still don't know what to expect. It could end quite...terribly. But, if one doesn't take risks in life, they cannot hope to gain the greatest rewards, right?" Millie then smiles softly at that. Again, she doesn't bring up Warren. "By the way, what television show did you audition for?" Changing the topic? Most definitely. "I really hope you get the part, I hear they are really good experience." Even though Millie doesn't bring the name up, Fern's thoughts still flicker to the 'playboy millionaire' with the words, and her eyes drop. "Exactly," she says softly. It's almost an obvious grab at the topic change when the young waitress lifts her eyes again, smile at once back in place. "It's a show called 'Supernatural'," she offers. "My friend Jamie worked on the crew, and he managed to get me an audition for an episode they'll be filming in New Jersey." She just hopes that she doesn't have to get an orange tan. "I really hope I get it too, thanks, Millie. It would be so exciting, and could be just the first step to who knows what." "I believe that show is quite popular. It is a dark horror series. Not something I personally watch, but I heard good things about it. I'm more into reruns of Full House I'm afraid," Millie confesses. Big families that live under one roof, a drama comedy series with little kids? Seems more like Millie ironically enough, even though she is a supermodel. "I still hope you get it though! It would certainly help open some doors." She even openly crosses her fingers for you. "Thanks, Millie," Fern grins, grateful for the support. She pauses a second for another sip of tea, before she asks, "Did you ever talk to Warren Worthington about your Foundation?" Fern remembers that it had been brought up and he'd told Millie to be in touch, but then she and Warren stopped dating and Fern lost track. A nod at that, "Yes, he was very helpful in assisting me. I was able to apply a practical objective and layout of the organization thanks to his input." Though the expression is almost...apologetic from Millie. Yes, she knows the two are you are broken up, though she speaks truthfully. "I apologize, I'm not sure if I should say something here, or glaze over it," she confesses. "I'm fine with whichever choice you are most comfortable with Fern," her words sincere. Curious yes, but your friendship means more to her than her curiosity. Fern does look pleased that Warren was helpful, she was half expecting to hear he'd been... well... a brat, but her face softens and takes a rueful cast. "No, don't worry about it, Millie. It was..." She pauses, then sighs softly, "I had just gotten out of a relationship, and Warren and I started dating awful quickly. And then the guy came back, and I wasn't sure how I felt about either of them, so I stopped seeing Warren." There's a light shrug of her shoulders, "Then I didn't expect Warren would want to hear from me. But we bumped into each other last week. It didn't really go great," she adds with a humorless laugh. "Ah, yes, I can see why sadly. A man suddenly finding out he had competition and then being dumped...though I wish it could have gone better, especially with you being so honest about it. Most women would have just dangled him along to see how it went," Millie says gently. "I don't hear of other women often acting...ironically, I guess the term would be ethically." A slight smile there. "It looks like we are rare women Fern." "Well, at least we're talking," Fern says, a hopeful note in her voice. "Maybe we can be friends again. I just didn't want to be unfair to him like that, it wouldn't have been right." She doesn't offer up news that she's seeing anyone else, and Fern is forthcoming enough that it might be surmised that there isn't anyone by that omission. "We are who we are," she nods, her own smile coming back. She glances out at the people passing by, then back to Millie, nodding to the other woman's tennis gear. "We doing alright for time, still? I don't want to make you late." "Oh!" Millie completely forgot! One can see it. Well, that's what happens when you are having fun! "You are right, I forgot!" She unsleeps her Lx-tablet and mmms, "Calling it close, likely be a few minutes late." But a wallet is pulled out and some cash is left on the table. "I'm really sorry about this Fern. Still, call me sometime, or at least drop a text! I'll let you know when the practice photo shoot is happening," a warm smile on her lips. Fern stands as Millie does, shouldering her bag and stepping to give the other woman a hug. "I'll be looking forward to it, Millie. Thanks for calling, I think this will be a ton of fun." She steps back, "And thank you for the tea. Next time it's on me." Taking a few steps away, Fern turns, waving to the model again, then goes on her way, humming lightly under her breath. It's been a good week so far. Category:Log